Chocolate Kiss
by MissHeartfilia
Summary: Just a one-shot written for Valentine's Day.


**A/n: Well Valentine's Day is coming up and I thought 'why not?' So here we are my second SasuHina fic and my first one-shot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and Naruto or Hersey's Kisses never will, I'll get over it. :P**

**Chocolate Kisses**

Six-year old Sasuke Uchiha sat his table, pouting slightly, as he eyed the heart-shaped box of sweets. Sighing the young boy recalled the events of this morning.

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke woke with a fright, the day he dread was upon him. Today was the day he feared the most._

_It was Valentine's Day._

_And unfortunately it was also a school day today. Pre-school had been chaotic, now he was in kindergarten, who knew what new challenges he would have to face?_

_With a sigh Sasuke ran downstairs in hopes of avoiding several members of his family. Too bad that was near impossible._

"_Good morning, Little Brother. In a hurry to get chocolate from your fans?" said Itachi, amusement clear in his voice and face. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of actually enjoying this . . . holiday. Did his older brother like this holiday or did he just enjoy watching Sasuke suffer? Sasuke then muttered what sounded like "stupid" and headed to the kitchen. _

_In the kitchen stood Sasuke's mother, preparing said person's bento._

"_Hi, Mom." said Sasuke with a smile on his face._

"_Good morning, Sasuke. Here's your lunch." she said smiling and kissing him on the forehead. Sasuke took the bento and was about to head out when his mother caught his attention._

"_Oh, Sasuke, I almost forgot." she said handing him a heart-shaped box. Sasuke was about to open the strange box when he received a light smack on the hand._

"_That's not for you. I want you to be nice and give that to a girl at school, any of your choice. You need to make friends and yes girls can be your friend too." She said as Sasuke opened his mouth to protest. _

"_Now run along or you'll be late for school and remember to be nice." she said. Sasuke then walked out the house, pouting, with a chuckling Itachi in tow._

_End Flashback_

So there Sasuke sat with a pout and heart-shaped box of chocolates.

'_Who would he give it to?'_ he thought. Certainly not one of the girls in his class, they were all too crazy. They would all soon be giving him mounds of chocolate and trying to touch him.

Eww.

It would be like the first day of school all over again, lots of chasing and lots of running. Sasuke shuddered at the thought and began to focus on other, less frightening, things like his coloring. Just then the teacher walked in a small girl behind her.

"Class, I'd you to meet our new student, Hinata Hyuuga." She said, gesturing to the small girl beside her.

"She was just came from another class, so be nice." said teacher as she walked off, leaving little Hinata to fend for herself. She looked around for a possible play-mate and spotted a boy coloring. Hinata loved coloring so she walked over in hopes of joining the boy.

"H-hello, I l-ike your k-kitty." she said startling the boy.

"Thanks." He said a bit confused. She didn't seem like the other girls and she liked his picture.

"C-can I color too?" she asked. Sasuke just nodded cautiously at the strange newcomer. She smiled widely and sat down beside him and grabbed a few crayons. Weird, but she seemed okay. Sasuke shrugged it off and went back to his drawing of a cat. He glanced over a couple of times in an effort to see what the girl was drawing when he realized he didn't know her name.

"Hey, girl." he said rudely. She looked up quickly, a look of confusion on her face.

"What's your name? I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said puffing out his chest proudly.

"H-hinata Hyuuga." She said just as proud.

"What ya drawing, Hinata?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"A valentine for my mommy." She said a smile on her face as she held up what looked like a picture of a heart. Sasuke frowned, it wasn't for him?

"I made one for my new friend, too."

"Who, that?" he asked, a frown on his face. He didn't want to share his playmate.

Sasuke Uchiha does not share.

Hinata laughed a light blush on her cheeks.

"You silly!" she said through giggles. Sasuke smiled, a blush dusting his cheeks as well. He liked Hinata, even if she was a girl. She handed him a paper with hearts all over it and said "friends" at the top.

"Oh, my mommy said I should give this to somebody." Said Sasuke, practically shoving the heart-shaped box of candy into Hinata's hands. Hinata opened the box looking like she was going to jump out her seat. Inside the box were Hersey Kisses, something every kid loved.

"You want some too?" said Hinata. Sasuke nodded and took a few.

As Sasuke finished his last one Hinata asked him another question.

"You want another kiss?" Sasuke nodded enthusiastically and turned to Hinata. She then kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

"Got 'cha ya!"

**(A/n: Yeah well I don't know if it turned out as good as I wanted it to but whatever. Hope it was good for the twenty minutes spent writing it.)**

**(A/n: Click that button **** and leave me a review****)**


End file.
